<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidental Touches by soulbuddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433248">Accidental Touches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies'>soulbuddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Partner Swapping, Caught cheating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem Dimitri, Fem yuri, Gentle Sex, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Multi, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Temperature Play, Touching, Twin Byleth, Vibrators, fraternal twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth and Beles both have the idea to invite their girlfriends over the break. Sadly, neither consulted the other. Both are soon surprised by the wrong lover. Beles ambushed in the shower by Dimitri. Byleth worked up in her room by Yuri. With Byleth and Yuri, they, sadly, cause a big misunderstanding, leading to Yuri and Beles making up while Dimitri punishes Byleth for her naughtiness. </p><p>-Bunny</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidental Touches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beles sighed with contentment as she read her girlfriend’s text. The woman was on her way. In just an hour, the two of them would be reunited after a week and a half apart. She really hadn’t thought that so little time would make her miss Yuri so much, but that was her fault for so grossly underestimating just how much she cared for her lover. She had even been the one telling the smaller woman that three weeks wasn’t so bad when the other had been pouting. Then it ended up being Beles herself that messaged, asking for the other to come over despite the long drive. There was no way she wouldn’t be teased for it when the other arrived but that was a small price to pay to have Yuri spend a few nights at her house. </p><p>Thankfully her father had been merciful enough to allow the woman to stay, the condition being that they couldn’t do any ‘monkey business’ as he called it. Beles had been quick to agree but… her body yearned for the other. That was part of why she missed the woman. In the four months they’d been together, Yuri had opened her eyes to this whole other world. One full of pleasure that heated her up in ways she didn’t know possible. </p><p>And it was with that in mind that she had told her lover to arrive… right after he father left for work. It would ensure that they could just spend some time together like that before her father was home all weekend and watching them carefully for any signs of ‘monkey business.’ It was selfish and disobedient. It made her feel like she was betraying her father’s trust. But… that was part of what made it so arousing. The idea of doing it in secret. Of possibly being caught. </p><p>Beles blushed and rubbed at her face some. Yuri was altering the way she considered things. In some ways, the woman might’ve honestly been a bad influence. But in so many other ways she was just so kind and so caring. When she hugged her, it felt like Beles could take on the world. As long as she had Yuri by her side, her confidence could never be shaken. It allowed her to feel… able to take risks. Like having the woman over long before she told her father she would be, all in order to have risqué sex. </p><p>Her blush deepened as she shook her head. They were still going to have to be quiet though. Byleth was home for winter break too, mostly keeping to herself. But the walls only covered up so much noise and her sister’s room was right next door. As long as she couldn’t hear them, she would never know. Right? Just in case though, she had instructed Yuri to sneak inside and up to her room. She trusted her sister not to rat her out, but Beles was courteous. She didn’t want to put the other in a position where she had to lie. </p><p>The woman took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Everything was going to be fine. No one would find out. They’d get to have their pleasure and then hang out all weekend. No classes or responsibilities. With a small smile she looked around her room, seeming to realize… just how messy it was. Since coming home from college, everything had just been haphazardly thrown everywhere. Beles winced. She needed to make sure it was clean before Yuri got there. </p><p>So she set out to tidy up the mess. Putting dirty clothes away and packing her suitcase into the closet. Straightening her desk and actually dusting her shelves for the first time since summer. Beles felt so productive that she actually decided to vacuum too. Soon enough, her room was spotless and sparkling like she usually preferred it. Her laziness since coming home had gone on far too long anyway. </p><p>It was as she was putting some of the cleaning supplies away that she spared a glance at the clock. Beles’s eyes widened as she realized that it had almost been an hour already. She quickly marched up the stairs, nearly tripping from how she took the steps two at a time. She wanted to shower and put on something nice before her lover got there. </p><p>There was something about Yuri that made her always want to look her best. Ever since that afternoon on the rooftop (as embarrassing as the aftermath had been) her body image had changed. Beles still didn’t think herself pretty, still feeling like a woman in a man’s body half the time. But her girlfriend thought she was gorgeous and reminded her everyday. So while she didn’t agree, she would at least do her best to please Yuri and her tastes.</p><p>She stepped into the bathroom and shut the door, quick to shed her baggy pajamas and toss them aside. Beles brushed her teeth and hair as she let the water warm up. For a moment after cleaning off her toothbrush and putting it away, the woman looked herself over in the mirror. She shuffled this way and that before sighing. Beles truly didn’t understand what it was Yuri thought was so beautiful about her. Her hands covered her body from view as she turned and hopped into the warm water. </p><p>Before she did anything else, she made sure to shave everything. It was the one thing she did on a daily basis that made her feel like a woman. No hair and smooth skin. The process was a relaxing one and helped her take her mind off of the negative thoughts from earlier. She even started to quietly hum an old tune from her childhood as she finished and went to wash her hair. Beles could feel the clock ticking in her mind and could already see Yuri sitting on her bed with a big smirk and arms folded. Ready to tease her for being late in her own home. </p><p>But then the door opened. She didn’t so much hear it but felt it. The lighting in the small space changed and the air cooled for a brief moment. Beles looked to the door but couldn’t make out who had entered, the glass of the shower foggy and rippled. Realistically there were only two people that would’ve come in, her sister and her girlfriend. The idea of the latter doing so had her body aflame. But she wasn’t even done cleaning herself up, and if Yuri had plans to start in here then…</p><p>Beles quickly turned to the water and finished washing her hair as fast as she could. She had to at least be clean before her lover saw her and touched her nude body. Her breathing picked up as her mind started playing out scenarios behind her eyelids. Of Yuri climbing into the shower with her and whispering in her ear, her arms sliding over her wet frame. Goddess help her, all of this was too arousing. If her cheeks hadn’t already been flushed from the heat, then her embarrassment would’ve fixed that.</p><p>It quickly became clear that it had to be her girlfriend as she listened to clothes hit the ground. Her anticipation grew as she rinsed her hair, the door to the shower sliding open and closed. Beles’s poor heart was doing gymnastics in her chest as she dared not turn around, paralyzed from the arousal. She wasn’t one to take the lead whenever they had sex, willing to give Yuri the reins on her pleasure. </p><p>The first hand on her still made her jump, even though she was ready for it. There was a quiet chuckle behind her, distorted by the running water. She shuddered and took a small step back, eager for the touches to begin. To Beles, nothing could be better in this moment than Yuri holding her in the shower. Perhaps… Perhaps they could even find some arousal in washing each other’s bodies. Normally such a thought wouldn’t have come to her, but her girlfriend was slowly getting to her. </p><p>Another hand on her hip. Arms slowly swallowing her bare body in a hug. Before Beles could get too wrapped up in the moment, small thoughts started nagging at her. While she’d been naked in front of her lover plenty of times… would she still be attractive like this? Naked in a mostly clean shower, looking like a wet dog? With a small cup of toys sitting in the corner from when her and her sister used to bathe in the tub together? She was likely overthinking it but couldn’t help it. Yuri made her want to be perfect and beautiful like the woman saw her-</p><p>It was then that everything became very obviously off. This embrace she was in, it was all wrong. The person behind her was too tall to be Yuri. The arms around her weren’t petite with manicured nails. They were strong with nails that were only cut when chewed on. Beles could feel the muscles that pressed against her back and the small patch of pubic hair brushing against her rear. </p><p>A low growl came from behind her, the presence at her back now paralyzing her from fear. The words ‘Who are you?’ were trapped in her throat. She was much too scared to even gasp or scream for her sister. All she could do is just watch as the hands on her began to roam downward. “I missed you,” whispered a feminine voice she didn’t recognize. Their breath tickled her ear and made her shudder. </p><p>The bigger woman chuckled, one of her hands coming around behind her to push her hair away from her shoulder. Without any warning, the other’s mouth latched onto her neck. The gasp from earlier finally made it out of her throat as the woman sucked at the base. She spotted blonde hair in the corner of her eye. Those hands had a tight hold on her hips, keeping them pressed to the other’s exposed pelvis. It was all becoming too much for Beles, her ragged breath becoming louder. </p><p>She was trying to calm down and figure out who this woman was when teeth settled against her skin. And they weren’t gentle either. They bit down so hard that she was certain there would be a bruise. An actual sound left her lips, a small and strangled sound of pain. Beles couldn’t stop her hand from snapping up to the other’s head, trying to get her off. The blonde behind her chuckled and released her jaw much to her relief. </p><p>“So skittish,” the bigger woman cooed as one of her hands groped her thigh with a strong grip, “Did you already forget what being touched by me was like?” She was shaking so bad now. She didn’t even know how to feel about any of this. Even though Beles was scared and awkward, her arousal from earlier was still running its course. These calloused hands running over her skin still gave her a sensation she wasn’t quite used to, even if they were a lot rougher in their motions. </p><p>Beles actually whimpered slightly as her leg was forced open, the bigger woman behind her holding her thigh up with ease. The blonde’s other hand snaked around and dove between her legs. Beles gasped and squirmed as she was fondled in her most sensitive area. A thumb ran over her nub in a pleasant motion as several finger slid inside, curling and pressing up against that spot-</p><p>The teal haired woman panicked. Even though she did make a sound from the pleasure, the shock of being entered like that was enough to bring her to her senses. Both of her hands locked around that wrist and tried to push it away from her, but with no luck. It was clear that her strength wasn’t enough to overpower the blonde and for a frightening moment, Beles wondered what she could even do to stop this. </p><p>But then the blonde seemed to realize something was wrong. Her fingers stopped and she grunted with confusion. “What’s wrong, Byleth? You okay?” Those words made everything click in her mind. Byleth had a girlfriend. A blonde girlfriend. Even though she’d never met her, she’d seen pictures from her sister. While the realization made it better, it also made it worse. Thoughts of her sister hating her for trying to sleep with her girlfriend made her stomach do backflips. </p><p>Once more Beles was pushing that hand away desperately. “I’m not Byleth,” she finally managed to squeak out, her voice anything but monotone in that moment. There was a pause, where the blonde did nothing. She could sense the gears turning in the other’s head, could feel it in the way the woman’s heartbeat picked up against her bare back. “Dimitri…” The woman’s name finally coming back to her. “Please… Let go…”</p><p>That seemed to be all the prompting she needed. The bigger woman carefully pulled away, being a lot more gentle than before. She set her leg down and backed up, and Beles breathed out a sigh of relief. With a shaky hand, she reached forward and turned off the faucet. The sudden silence made everything worse though. It amplified just how awkward all of this was. </p><p>Her hands covered her private parts as best she could manage before turning and facing the blonde. Unlike herself, Dimitri hadn’t bothered to cover herself up. But then, the poor blonde looked much too shocked to do much of anything. Unfortunately the blonde stood in front of the only door to the shower, so it wasn’t even like she could escape and throw on a towel while the other came to terms with what just happened. All she could do is stand there in the slowly cooling air and wait with flushed cheeks. </p><p>Eventually though, Dimitri seemed to regain her senses. She stammered before opening the door with a tiny ‘sorry’ and stepped out. Beles took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself, feeling better without any eyes on her. She took a step to the door before a towel suddenly appeared in front of her. Grateful for the blonde’s thoughtfulness, she took the towel and wrapped herself in it before finally stepping out. </p><p>The bigger woman was wrapped in a towel too, looking her over like the tables had turned. Fear rested in her big blue eyes. “I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t- I should’ve- ...You just looked so much like her from behind. I didn’t even think...“ Dimitri struggled to get out what she was saying before stopping and taking a deep breath of her own. “You know my name but… I’ve never met you. Are you a… relative of Byleth’s?” </p><p>Had things not been so awkward, Beles could’ve chuckled at the change in demeanor. The woman had gone from being so confident and almost predatorial to an anxious mess ready to bolt at any moment. There was a moment of silence as Beles tried to gather her wits again. Even though her cheeks were still flushed, at least her usual poker face had reemerged. “I’m her twin sister,” she confirmed quietly.</p><p>Dimitri just stared for a long moment in disbelief. “Twin sister?” she questioned, like the concept was foreign to her. It became clear in that moment that Byleth had never mentioned her. Even though the pair had been together for almost a year, never once had Beles been introduced or even mentioned to the other. Her eyes went to the floor as her heart clenched. She… guessed that made sense. She was the inferior twin after all. Wouldn’t want to have your girlfriend around that.</p><p>The blonde seemed to realize that she’d said something wrong, shuffling on her feet before coming over and putting a gentle hand on Beles’s shoulder. “Hey,” she started, pushing out an awkward smile, “I’m sure it was nothing personal. Probably just didn’t come up in conversation. Byleth has never really talked about her family before.” The teal haired woman nodded, unsure of what to say in reply.</p><p>Things had always been like that between them. She had always had a very difficult time reading her sister and her motives. Both of them didn’t exactly emote well, which seemed to leave Beles in worse spot most of the time. Byleth was smart and calculating. They way she thought about things was very cut and dry. She found it hard to follow any of the other’s line of thinking, even after knowing Byleth all her life. </p><p>Beles had been about to reply that she was fine when a sound rang out from the hall. At first, she was so startled by the sound that what it was didn’t register. But once the sound rang out again, the woman’s blush deepened and she covered her ears. She did not want to hear that kind of noise from her sister of all people. It made everything worse, hearing the woman so pleased in the middle of talking to Dimitri.</p><p>Something… didn’t add up about that. And the blonde seemed to realize it too. Once more she watched Dimitri’s demeanor change but this time into something much darker. Her blue eyes became hard and icy, her body standing up straight as her powerful gaze went to the door. A shadow hung over her eyes, like her anger was only barely contained. With a deep frown she went for the door, hooking her hand around Beles’s arm as she did.</p><p>She gasped as the blonde practically dragged her out of the bathroom and tried to pull away when her towel fell to the floor, her small chest unable to keep it up without support. Naked again, Beles suddenly felt so vulnerable and unable to keep herself from shaking. Undoubtedly there was about to be conflict and she wanted no part in it, especially without any clothes on. Dimitri marched over to the slightly open door in the hallway and yanked it open so fast the hinges squealed.</p><p>Because of how she was being dragged, there was no way to cover her eyes and her body at the same time. So she settled with covering her privates and keeping her eyes to the ground as Dimitri pulled her into the bedroom. But that ended up being a mistake. She could see the clothes scattered on the ground, familiar clothes that didn’t belong to her sister. Slowly her gaze went up to see the last thing her poor heart could take at that moment.</p><p>Sitting on the bed, naked and awkwardly pulling apart, was her sister and her girlfriend. Yuri looked dazed and confused, like she wasn’t even sure how she got there. Her lover’s eyes went between Beles and her sister several times, as if trying to figure out what was going on. But the only thing on Beles mind was how her girlfriend was seeing just how ugly she was in comparison to Byleth. </p><p>Her sister had the perfect curves, a large chest, and big eyes. She was a hair smaller and more petite with the perfect complexion. Beles felt so invalidated in that moment, like she wasn’t even good enough to keep her girlfriend from looking to her sister instead. She looked away, unable to keep her composure. She could hear people talking but it all went over her head. She ignored all of it praying that this would end so she could just leave. Leave because she was obviously unwantable.</p><p>But then her sister was in her face, trying to get her attention. “I’ll trade you,” she said, taking Dimitri’s hand from her arm, “But your girlfriend is cute. I might borrow her again sometime.” There was a happy lilt to her voice and her gaze seemed so carefree. Like nothing about this was strange or in anyway hurtful. Her bottom lip stuck out as she turned and ran from the room, uncaring of the voices calling to her.</p><p>She went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Beles wasn’t much of a crier. She’d never been one, even when she was little. But then and there, she felt like she might for the first time in years. The woman didn’t get much of a chance to recuperate from the feeling before a knock sounded on her door. “Beles?” It was Yuri. “Please let me in. I… I’m sorry. Can we please talk?”</p><p>Beles let out a shaky breath. Maybe she wanted to be proven wrong in her thinking, or maybe she was just so desperate for love that she’d take it even if it came from pity. But either way, her negative thoughts had her opening the door and meeting her girlfriend’s gaze with a small amount of water clouding her vision. The smaller woman’s face immediately scrunched up at the sight and she leapt forward to hug the bare woman tightly.</p><p>Nothing was said at first as Yuri kicked the door closed behind her. Beles could barely find the will to return the hug, her mind a flurry of sadness and inferiority. The lavender haired woman led them over to the bed, sitting beside her as she held her hand and kissed her on the lips. “Please don’t cry,” the smaller woman begged as she kissed the corner of each of her eyes, “I’m so sorry. I thought it was you at first. And then I realized it wasn’t you and tried to get away but-”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Beles replied, cutting off her lover, “Dimitri… did the same thing.” She couldn’t exactly think Yuri a cheater without thinking the same of herself. Even though she hadn’t been the one to make the mistake, she had let things go on longer than they should’ve. All because she was too afraid to speak up. “I’m not… upset about that.” Yuri scooted closer and pulled the taller woman into her arms, having her rest against her nude chest.</p><p>“Then what’s wrong? Talk to me,” her lover insisted, running a hair through Beles’s hair. She snuggled closer, digging her head into the other’s breasts and holding her tightly. This… wasn’t too different from other talks they’d had before about her body image. But this was the root of the issue. The true reason why she felt the way she did about herself. She’d never actually said it out loud to anyone before.</p><p>But she knew she could trust Yuri with this, even if it was embarrassing to admit. “I just… You saw her,” Beles said, the calmness of her voice betraying how difficult this was for her to say, “She’s my twin sister and yet… she’s so much prettier. In every way. I’m just inferior. The runt. And you could see it. See what I should’ve looked like. Compared us and knew which was better. There’s… There’s no contest.” </p><p>A beat of silence. And then Yuri was pulling away, forcing her to look up at the other. The smaller woman cupped both sides of her face with a genuine smile, the kind she gave Beles when she worried too much. “You’re right. There was no contest,” her girlfriend replied, bringing their exposed bodies closer again. She kissed her square on the lips, a deep and passionate kiss that left them both breathless by the end. “You are much more beautiful.”</p><p>Beles shook her head with a slightly pitiful expression. “That’s not true. You know it. You… You were with her. You saw-” she started but her love’s thumb shushed her.</p><p>“I saw what I thought was you,” Yuri corrected her, “I would not have given your sister another look if I had realized sooner who she was. She’s pretty, of course. But that’s only because she’s your twin sister.” Her lover was fighting against thoughts that Beles had had for a very long time. Such ideas weren’t so easily uprooted but… It was certainly nice to hear the opposite. Though her face had little emotion on it outside of her upturned eyebrows, a couple tears of happiness finally managed to escape her eyes.</p><p>Once more the other kissed the tears away, making Beles feel loved and almost overwhelmed in that moment. “Now no more crying. Let me prove to you just how much more beautiful you are,” Yuri continued, allowing her hands to stray from Beles’s face. The teal haired woman shuddered as they ran over her skin, still somewhat damp. She hadn’t gotten the chance to properly dry off earlier, leaving her feeling like a real wet dog.</p><p>Beles went to speak but the other shushed her once more. “No more words either. Love doesn’t need words.” Her heart caught in her throat at that. They hadn’t said ‘I love you’s yet, and this felt dangerously close. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, a smile actually managing to appear on her face. “There we go. Much better,” she praised, kissing her on the lips once more as she rolled over and forced Beles to lay flat on the bed under her.</p><p>In that moment, the taller woman felt compromised in her emotions and vulnerable without her clothes. All of it made her chest swell. Everything was slowing down around her. All that existed was the woman straddling her. Yuri’s hands explored her frame just like they had that very first time. Slow, sensual motions but instead of a massage those hands gave her exposed body gentle love. Featherlight touches and squeezes. The other’s lips came down to join her hands, kissing the fresh bruise on her neck.</p><p>The woman gasped at the treatment, arching her body to close the distance between them. Their hips twitched against each other as their hot breath mingled. Beles dragged her girlfriend into a kiss and mewled when Yuri’s bare chest pressed against her own. Yuri broke from their kiss and started pecking her skin, all the way down to her lower lips. She kissed their too, her tongue sliding out to lick at the nub between them. </p><p>Beles let out another quiet mewl, sitting up slightly so that she could better watch the other. Yuri chuckled and kept up her pace, her gaze growing lustful as she spread those legs apart further. It didn’t take long to work up the taller woman, her arousal from earlier slowly coming back and making each lick more intense. Suddenly her girlfriend pulled away, her own hips lifting to try and follow her mouth. Another giggle came from Yuri as she crawled up and kissed Beles.</p><p>“I have an idea,” she said as she got off of the bed. Beles sat up more as she watched her love search the room. She was about to ask what it was that Yuri was looking for when the woman reached into a drawer and triumphantly pulled out a vibrator. “Perfect. I figured you’d have one somewhere,” the other teased, making the teal haired woman blush profusely. Talk of their toys had never come up in conversation, so Yuri’s guess had her feeling bashful.</p><p>Yuri came back over to the bed and clicked through the vibrators settings. When she got to the one that Beles usually used, the taller woman squirmed. “You like this one then?” A small nod. “Then we’ll use it together.” Beles gave her a confused look as Yuri instructed her to lay back down. How would they use one vibrator? Take turns with it maybe? That idea certainly sent a spike of arousal down her exposed frame.</p><p>But that didn’t seem to be the plan. Yuri closed Beles legs before straddling her thighs. Carefully her lover pried open her lower lips and positioned the tip of the vibrator over the nub. The taller woman immediately reacted, letting out a moan and holding onto her girlfriend’s thighs. Yuri smirked, sliding up some and positioning her own clit over the head. The moment the other put her body weight onto it, the feeling got more intense, making her gasp.</p><p>“Mmm,” Yuri hummed as she braced herself against Beles’s chest, “I see why you like this one.” Her blush spread across the rest of her face as the woman above her pulled her into a sloppy kiss. Her lover rocked her hips slowly, teasing them both with the vibrator between them. This was much different from what they normally did, and it left the both of them weak. It did not take long for the pair to get close to climax, hands sliding over skin and lips brushing each other with every quiet moan. </p><p>Soon Yuri’s pace picked up, both sitting on the very edge. The lavender haired woman kept pausing her movements every time Beles was on the verge of releasing, which both infuriated her and made the pleasure more intense. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore. Her own hips wiggled when her lover stopped again, pulling the woman into a kiss as she released underneath her. </p><p>It was barely a moment later when Yuri released too, her own hips greedy for the extra pleasure. The over stimulation was almost too much for the taller woman, letting out a fairly loud groan as Yuri kept the vibrator between them going. After a solid minute of torturing themselves, Yuri broke away and turned off the vibrator. Beles let out a sigh of relief before jumping as the other ran the quiet vibrator over her nub some more, her finger hovering over the button. She had a shit eating grin only hampered by her exhaustion.</p><p>Beles didn’t even have a second to object before the woman turned it on again. She gasped and threw her head back before looking back at her lover and trying to push the device away. Yuri relented easily with a chuckle, leaning forward and kissing her deeply. “I’ll make you cum as many times as it takes to make you see,” she started after breaking their kiss and leaning in her ear, “just how beautiful you are. Especially in the middle of sex.” Such words had poor Beles burying her head in the other’s shoulder, too embarrassed by the implications. </p><p> </p><p>BONUS</p><p>“How’d that happen?” her father asked with a concerned look.</p><p>“How… did what happen?” Beles replied, confused from his vagueness. They had been in the middle of making dinner for everyone when the man had stopped and looked her over. He took off his oven mit and brushed away her hair. He hissed and gently prodded at the base of her neck, making her gasp in kind. For a moment, she too wondered what had happened… Until it dawned on her.</p><p>Her eyes widened as her eyes glanced to the table. Her sister and their girlfriends were all sitting there watching this unfold. Byleth looked a bit surprised herself while Dimitri had her head buried in her hands. Yuri had a big smirk on her face, likely enjoying just how embarrassed Beles was about to be. But as it turned out, her smirk was for something far worse. An actual explanation.</p><p>“Well you see, Jeralt,” Yuri started, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, “A ravenous beast entered your home and attacked Beles. And after an intense battle, Byleth managed to defeat it.” Byleth actually snorted beside her as Dimitri fell further in her seat. Her head hit the table as both of her arms covered her head. Beles sympathized, wishing she too could crawl into a hole.</p><p> </p><p>PART 2</p><p>Byleth stretched out across her bed like a happy cat, absolutely pleased with herself and the plan that she had come up with. Originally, she had believed that there would be no way for her to see her girlfriend over the winter break. Her father was rather strict about such things. While the man had no problem with both of his daughters being attracted to women, he wanted none of that in his house. </p><p>But then after a long conversation with the man from both her and her sister, the police chief had finally backed down some. It had taken some coaxing and a lot of logical arguments on the sisters’ end, but their father finally realized that barring their girlfriends from ever even stepping foot into their house was a bit much. Eventually he agreed to not only allow them to have their girlfriends over, but he would allow them to spend the night since it was a bit of a hike for both of them.</p><p>There had been a catch though. He hadn’t wanted a lick of ‘monkey business’ in his house, to which the twins had agreed. Father had been so insistent about it to the point where their girlfriends weren’t even allowed to be in the house without him also home. Which meant they would only have access to their ladies Friday night though Monday morning at the latest. </p><p>It wasn’t the most ideal scenario for her and Dimitri. While she had no doubt that her sister, Beles, would follow through with such rules, Byleth had no intention of doing the same. It wasn’t that she didn’t respect her father and his rules. She loved him a great deal. But she had her own agenda and having sex with Dimitri was always high on her list. And after only 11 days apart, her desires had skyrocketed to the number one slot.</p><p>Which is why she had gone through the process of inviting her beast to come over not long after her father was supposed to leave for work. While Byleth did have a mild concern about Beles finding out about her scheme, she wasn’t exactly worried. The woman was quiet and likely wouldn’t say anything to Father if she did know. But still, being quiet in their love making was absolutely preferable. Her sister wasn’t exactly the best liar, and putting her in a scenario where she needed to spelled disaster for Byleth’s plan.</p><p>Rolling onto her stomach, she checked her phone for the time. She had about an hour to spare before Dimitri would show up. While she listened to her sister clean in the room next door, Byleth contemplated what she wanted to do in the meantime. Her options were a bit limited unfortunately. Starting any kind of homework would just result in her being pulled away from it at likely an inopportune point. Her room was already orderly so there was no cleaning to be done. Talking to her sister wasn’t much of an option either, considering she might be dragged away by the beast at any moment.</p><p>With her usual stony face, she thought about maybe getting herself ready for Dimitri’s arrival. Being immediately ready for sex was never a bad idea around her girlfriend. The blonde was never shy about such things, preferring to dive right in and throw caution to the wind. At least that’s how she was now after the pair had dated for over a year. Byleth could still recall the early days, trying to coax the beast out of its den. It brought a small smile to her face.</p><p>With that thought in mind, she didn’t hesitate to strip down to nothing. She was not shy in the slightest, very objective in her views. Her body was not something she was ashamed of, therefore she would not hide it. Byleth never thought of herself as particularly beautiful, but there were many that had told her as much. She only saw herself as... herself. Nothing special in any regard, but her looks did a great deal for her girlfriend.</p><p>The blonde practically drooled at the sight. There were many times where she was convinced her beast worshiped her nude frame. That didn’t bother her either, if anything it gave her an edge. Never had she felt both powerful and weak in someone else’s arms. It was hard for her to be emotional in general, let alone to such large extremes. And yet, whenever she was in bed with Dimitri, she felt a rush like she never had before she knew the woman.</p><p>The beast consumed everything without a care. It was feral and made her smile in its predictability. Dimitri acquired a one track mind, and while she was the one that was at the other’s mercy, Byleth knew how to get the reactions she wanted. She could passively control the direction of their sexual experiences that way. Though outside of sex, the opposite was true to a certain extent. Byleth was generally the one in charge and making decisions for the pair, until the blonde pouted. Dimitri could control her with that pout if the woman wanted to, though it seemed like her girlfriend hadn’t quite figured that out yet.</p><p>Looking at her nude body in the wall length mirror she had, her eyes darted across all of her new scars. Dimitri had felt so bad about them at first, but she had been quick to correct the woman. Byleth loved her scars. Looking at them made her feel. So she would proudly wear them and answer any questions about them if asked. The blonde didn’t like that last part but she conceded on the matter. There really wasn’t much point in trying to argue with Byleth when she always won.</p><p>Byleth looked to the door and further contemplated her approach. She could simply touch herself for the next hour, work herself up into a frenzy so that her lover couldn’t resist jumping her then and there. But was that enough to satisfy her? Since being with Dimitri, her mind had expanded to include a lot more information on sex and sexual acts. Various fetishes and toys and scenarios ran through her mind as she considered what would give her the best outcome.</p><p>Eventually she nodded, liking the idea that came to mind. She pulled her bed frame away from the wall some, angling the bottom end so that it was perfectly facing the door. Her intent was to have her lover walk in on her pleasing herself, going for optimal instant arousal. After nearly two weeks, she knew how wet such a situation would make her girlfriend. And admittedly, just the thought of it was equally arousing to Byleth.</p><p>But how best to position herself? Which one would get the best reaction? She stared down at the mattress as she thought it over. Byleth nodded once more to herself as she set a few pillows and climbed onto the bed. She placed her rear up in the air, spreading her legs a fair amount and shuddering some as the cool air kissed between her lower lips. Byleth carefully set up the pillows so that they supported her head and large breasts. Having the mounds dangle down like that for so long was not going to be comfortable in the slightest, so she was quick to account for that. </p><p>Once she had fully decided on the position, Byleth considered if she should bring out the toys. Just having them laying out for her lover was an encouragement to use them. But in the end, she decided against it. Dimitri wouldn’t have the patience to play today most likely. The taller woman would want to go straight into hot and heavy sex the moment she saw her like this. So she got comfortable in her position and reached between her legs.</p><p>Her thoughts went to the blonde as she touched herself, slowly and carefully rolling her finger over her nub. It was driving her up a wall to go so slow but she refrained from going faster. Byleth didn’t want to risk finishing too soon or finishing before her lover ever got to see her so hot and bothered. She tuned out the world around her as she focused on the feeling. It didn’t take long for her to get wet but it did take a good while for an hour to go by.</p><p>By the time she heard her door open, Byleth was shaking from the effort to go slow. Even with going so slow for so long, the smaller woman was still struggling not to finish. Her thighs twitched as the air flow changed, cooler air sliding into the room to kiss her heated skin. She didn’t turn to greet her girlfriend, just pretended she hadn’t noticed. That worked in her favor for both arousing Dimitri and avoiding an odd conversation with Beles if it was her sister.</p><p>But it must’ve been the blonde because she didn’t even hear the door close. There was just someone quickly climbing onto the bed behind her. Byleth silently chuckled. Dimitri didn’t know that Byleth’s sister was there, which made the open door even more arousing. Maybe she’d tell the woman after an embarrassingly loud moan that they weren’t technically alone. The thought made her squirm, liking when the beast retreated to give her one of those pretty blushes.</p><p>There was a low whistle behind her, followed by the shuffling of clothes coming off and hitting the ground. Dimitri must’ve been captured by the sight, not a word falling from her lips. A bit of shuffling, and then warm air was felt against her region. Byleth squirmed and let out a little sound, encouraging her lover to continue. To pounce like the beast inside her wanted to. Just the idea of roughly being pulled into the other’s lap or even being hungrily eaten out from this angle was enough to make her squirm.</p><p>But that wasn’t what happened. At first, Byleth thought she had miscalculated and was heavily disappointed. She had wanted to be ravished and yet she was only receiving teasing licks against her clit. It was gentle and slow, driving the woman further up the wall than she already was. Byleth needed that urgency but her girlfriend was surprisingly calm. Not nearly as worked up as the smaller woman had hoped.</p><p>It wasn’t until the other had changed positions to lay right under her crotch that Byleth realized what was wrong. Two very soft and smaller hands gripped her rear and encouraged her to lower her hips, which immediately told her that the person under her was not her girlfriend. Dimitri’s hands were coarse and rough with calluses, and much bigger. Her body slowly complied to the motion, as her mind worked over time.</p><p>It obviously made no sense for it to be her sister. Not only was that incestuous and revolting, Beles had bigger hands too. And if it wasn’t Dimitri, then there was really only one other choice. “Yuri...” she whispered, the pillow somewhat muffling the sound. Her sister had told her a lot about the woman she’d fallen for, so excited and eager to share photos. It was nice to see her twin happy for a change, which also led into her guess. </p><p>Beles might’ve actually been bold enough to break their father’s rules, something the smaller twin hadn’t anticipated. “Shh, love,” an unfamiliar voice whispered back, her breath hitting Byleth’s sex hotly, “Don’t want your sister overhearing. Though I must say that I’m surprised, being so naughty like this. Not that I’m complaining.” With that, she began to eat out Byleth making her gasp.</p><p>While the beast was amazing in every way, if Byleth had to receive gentle sex, then this is how she’d want it to be. The tongue on her was incredibly skilled, rotating and rubbing and flicking in ways that riled her up. She knew that this needed to stop, but she didn’t want it to. Selfishly she was enjoying this, never having considered a scenario where she would get to pretend to be someone else in order to get sex. It was surprisingly arousing. </p><p>Besides, it wasn’t like she hadn’t shared people with Dimitri before. The blonde loved finding a good toy to put between them, the beast coming out and practically demanding it. This would be fine and possibly even more arousing for the blonde to walk in on. Though, Byleth had never been the one to really pick their third wheel, outside of the first time anyway. Doubts lingered in her mind, and she used that hesitation as an excuse to let it go on just a little longer.</p><p>Yuri hummed against her clit, making her gasp again. Goddess help her this was amazing. She had to fight the temptation to release right then, her masturbation earlier already having her on the edge. But it was an unspoken rule when they shared someone, that they reserve their climaxes to each other. So she was forced to endure what was quickly becoming torture. Byleth let out a little moan before getting up on her elbows and looking down between her breasts at the woman beneath her.</p><p>She was certainly pretty, her nude form and pose oozing with confidence. Her lavender locks splayed out around her on the mattress like a halo, one of her hands coming down from Byleth’s rear to open her lower lips more. Her body shuddered as Yuri got a better angle on her nub, moaning again for the woman to hear. But it seemed to be then that the other realized something was wrong.</p><p>Yuri’s eyes cracked open and looked up at her pubic hair curiously, running a couple fingers through it. That glorious tongue stopped, making Byleth mewl with need. The other woman took deep breaths before looking up and meeting her gaze. There was a beat where nothing happened outside of the other’s eyes widening. Her eyes kept jumping between Byleth and both of her breasts, which she couldn’t help but find a little humorous. It was probably the biggest indication that she had the wrong twin, as it was one of the biggest differences between them.</p><p>Byleth sat up, keeping Yuri trapped under her. She leaned her hands on her thighs as she looked down at the other woman. Her face was as expressionless as ever, a huge contrast to the disbelief on the other’s face. It’s like she couldn’t believe what she was looking at. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yuri,” she greeted, completely non pulsed by the situation, “It’s good to know my sister is in good hands.”</p><p>The woman who was once confident and commanding just fell apart. Yuri stammered out something, the dazed look in her expression telling Byleth all she needed to know. And yet... she was greedy. She wanted more, if only a little bit until Dimitri arrived. She ran a hand through the other’s purple locks, tightening the hold and lining the other’s mouth up again with her lower lips. “Mind finishing what you started?” she asked, a small smirk briefly appearing on her face, “It’s only right to.”</p><p>Yuri just stared, completely floored by the request it seemed. But Byleth didn’t give her much of a chance to object, sitting down on the pretty face. There was some struggle from the other, but not enough to make the woman on top feel like she should get off. Slowly Yuri’s lips opened and that blissful tongue came out to play with her again. The sensation had her moaning fairly loudly, barely able to control herself in that moment. She hadn’t realized just how close she’d been to release when the woman had stopped previously.</p><p>Another loud moan fell from her lips as she contemplated finishing. Byleth didn’t want to but she’d waited so long for her beast to show up. It would be maddening to hold off any longer. Her hips rocked against Yuri’s mouth, the other still looking like she was processing the situation and trying to figure out what to do. She’d have to be quick if she wanted her release then, but as it turned out, Byleth never got the chance.</p><p>The door busted open, making her jump and turn to see her girlfriend in nothing but a towel. Locked in the beast’s grip was a very naked Beles, staring at the floor and looking ready for it to swallow her whole. It took all of two seconds for her to realize what had happened. Both of their girlfriends had walked in on the wrong twin. She lifted her hips and gave the other space to climb out from under her.</p><p>The lavender haired woman slowly sat up, seemingly still trying to put the pieces together. The shock was obviously hitting her harder than anyone else in the room. But everything else disappeared as she looked into her girlfriend’s gaze. There, terribly hidden beneath those beautifully blue eyes, was the beast. The very thing she had wanted from the beginning. “Decided to shower?” Byleth asked, her attempt at some humor.</p><p>Dimitri didn’t reply at first, just looking over her body. It was like she was inspecting for any damages to her property, which made the woman shudder slightly. “I thought your sister was you,” the beast replied, that telling growl beneath her words. Byleth knew in that moment just how much her girlfriend wanted to be alone with her. A tiny smile appeared on her lips as she stood on shaky legs.</p><p>“Yes. We do look rather similar. Yuri made the same mistake,” she replied, all ready for the others to leave so that she could be with her pet. The woman in question jumped, her eyes finally seeming to clear some. Yuri’s confidence wasn’t back exactly, looking at Beles pleadingly as she got off the bed as well.</p><p>“Yeah... Beles, I-” Yuri looked between the twins, obviously trying to find the right words, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize...” Her apology stopped there, as she realized that her girlfriend had completely shut down. It didn’t surprise Byleth though, as that was how her sister usually chose to cope with awkward situations. She got into her sister’s face to get her attention, pulling the other from her thoughts. Carefully she took Dimitri’s arm and complemented Yuri’s appearance and skill. </p><p>She was genuine in her words, but they oddly seemed to upset her sister much to Byleth’s confusion. The other ran out of the room with Yuri quickly following after. She stared at the open doorway as she tried to figure out what she’d done wrong. It was obviously a mistake on their girlfriends’ parts. Why would those compliments upset Beles over embarrassing Yuri? It was quite the conundrum, and she wasn’t parted from such thoughts until Dimitri closed the door.</p><p>Byleth was about to push such worries aside for now, not seeing much point in thinking about it so deeply when Yuri would likely have her sister occupied for some time, but then she looked into the beast’s eyes again. It was that same territorial look she was used to but the face was all wrong. Instead of arousal, it was angry. She blinked in shock, her jaw actually going slack. Byleth had clearly made a miscalculation somewhere and she was fearful of what would come from her mistake.</p><p>“Now I can understand a mistake,” Dimitri growled, walking over and looking down at her with a very intense expression. Her girlfriend was not pleased and it made Byleth back up until her thighs hit her desk. The blonde was close but in an intimidating way, one that made the smaller woman quiver. “It’s possible that what I walked in on started as one. But you were sitting up and looking her in the eyes. You knew she wasn’t me. Why the fuck did you keep going?”</p><p>Byleth took a shaky breath, never having seen this side of her beast before. At first she wasn’t sure what to say. She had never anticipated a situation like this and it left her without any script. “I... I thought perhaps you’d like to share her... I know that doing so arouses you,” she replied, unable to get her voice above a whisper. There was a pause as Dimitri considered those words, before the woman shook her head angrily.</p><p>The blonde’s hand came up and threaded through the smaller woman’s hair before grabbing a handful of it and pulling Byleth closer. Their nude bodies pressed against one another, only separated by a thin towel. “You don’t share your body with anyone else unless I’m there,” Dimitri practically commanded, stealing away any sense of power that the smaller woman might’ve felt an hour earlier, “Otherwise it’s just cheating.”</p><p>That last word made several things in her mind click into place. Now that she fully understood why her girlfriend was upset... Byleth realized how much what she’d done could’ve been seen that way. Her greed equally damned her, wanting that release enough though Dimitri hadn’t been there. She had hurt her beast, guilt washing in around her and making her lower her gaze. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, carefully bringing her hands up to rest them on her lover’s chest, “I... I had not considered this. Please forgive my lack of foresight. I know that I am usually better than this.”</p><p>Dimitri gave her a hard look before closing her eyes. Her body relaxed some but her grip on Byleth’s hair did not loosen. Eventually those eyes opened again, not nearly as intense as before but still upset. “I know you were probably just thinking of me when you did it, so it’s fine. I won’t be angry at you for it.” Her racing heart calmed at that, thankful that her mistake would not cost her dearly enough to lose her girlfriend. “That said, I still plan on punishing you. This isn’t happening again. Ever.”</p><p>Byleth sucked in a breath as the towel between them was pulled away and thrown to the ground. Looking into the beast’s eyes, there was no doubt that Dimitri meant those words. There was no way to passively get out of this. She had messed up and now she had to endure whatever her pet had in mind in order to atone. The smaller woman swallowed, not entirely sure what to expect.</p><p>Instead of throwing her onto the bed or sending her to her knees like she’d thought might happen, Dimitri changed his grip to her arm and dragged her out of the room. As they walked by, she saw Beles’s door was closed. It was at least a relief to know that her sister wouldn’t see her like this. It was one thing to get caught when she had some control over everything. In this situation, she felt so nervous and unsure. It was partially exciting and partially frightening.</p><p>Dimitri dragged her down the steps and looked around, likely trying to find the best spot to humiliate her girlfriend. She grunted when she seemed to find what she was looking for. Byleth was dragged into the kitchen area, stepping around the dining table for which she was thankful. She didn’t particularly want to have sex on the very furniture her father ate off of. That sounded awkward and uncomfortable at best.</p><p>Instead, her front was pressed up against the glass door that led out into the backyard. Everything was layered in several inches of snow, the wind howling on the other side of the glass and seeping into it. Her body shuddered as the cold encompassed her and made her gasp. She tried to get away from the cold but Dimitri was there to keep her firmly in place with her superior strength. “Would you look at that,” the beast whispered in her ear, pointing at the houses across the yard, “If we’re lucky, maybe one of your neighbors will look over.”</p><p>Byleth shivered and tried to get away again. The last thing she wanted was someone telling her father that they’d seen her fucking against the glass door of their kitchen. Not only would that be actually embarrassing but it would make her father lose trust in her. She opened her mouth to explain as much but the beast’s hand was quick to cover it. “No. You don’t get to speak. Not right now. Take your punishment.”</p><p>She squirmed against the cold surface, her large breasts flattening and looking even bigger than they were squeezed against it. Dimitri removed her hand from Byleth’s mouth, moving it down to lift up her thigh. The beast hooked her hand under the knee and kept her legs as open as they possibly could be. “You cold?” the blonde asked to which Byleth immediately nodded, “Good.” Byleth had thought it would end at that but clearly good wasn’t enough.</p><p>The beast draped the smaller woman’s knee over the bronze knob before actually opening the glass door just a little. The crack was enough to let in the icy cold wind and she desperately tried to close her legs but it was too late. It slammed straight into her crotch, completely open to the world. The shock of the sensation made her yelp, her body squirming between Dimitri’s naked body and the cool glass. “S-Stop... P-P-Please...” she stuttered out through her shivering.</p><p>“Will you ever fuck someone without me again?” the beast growled out, actually opening the door more and making her feel like a walking ice cube. The cold wasn’t affecting Dimitri at all it seemed and Byleth wished she had that same ability. The smaller woman shook her head as much as she could against the glass, praying that the beast would have mercy on her. “Good.” She closed the door after that, Byleth relaxing somewhat now that her privates weren’t being assaulted by the weather.</p><p>With Byleth’s knee still propped up on the door knob, Dimitri cupped the privates still hanging out in the open. The warmth was staggering by comparison, making her jump and moan. Those warm fingers started to play with her, entering her and pumping fast. The cold had stolen most of her moisture from earlier, but the warm roughness was quick to bring it back. The blonde’s other hand went to Byleth’s clit, fingering it nice and fast. It got to the point where the woman genuinely wasn’t sure if she was shaking from the cold or from the pleasure.</p><p>She moaned over and over again, desperate for the beast to pull her away from the cool glass. It was too distracting to let her finally finish. Instead she was forced to hang on the literal edge for a long time, so long that she was beginning to worry that her sister might come downstairs to find the worst sight possible. Every minute that she hovered on climax was another minute that someone outside might see her pleasured expression and all of her nude body.</p><p>It got to the point where she actually started begging the beast to pull her from the glass, her body starting to feel numb wherever it touched. Suddenly without warning, Dimitri pulled away entirely, leaving Byleth to stumble and fall to the floor. She hugged herself to try and escape the cold that had moved into her body, looking up to the blonde curiously. The taller woman was looking down at her with little sympathy, but her usual lustful gaze had returned. What had been done was enough to satisfy her anger.</p><p>Without a word the beast bent down and scooped her up off the ground with her amazing strength. But instead of sitting in her arms bridal style, she was thrown over Dimitri’s shoulder. As if she was some kind of prize or captive. But she couldn’t even find it in her to complain because of how warm her lover was. Her pet easily helped chase away the cold as she carried into the living room. </p><p>Byleth’s back hit the couch as her body bounced from the impact, her breasts dancing around before she could hold them still. Dimitri looked down at her hungrily, an expression she was much more accustomed to. There was a small pause before she was absolutely ravished by the taller woman. Her hands and mouth were everywhere at once, leaving the teal haired woman moaning again. Rough hands leaving scratches and other red marks on her skin. Those teeth marking the beast’s territory, leaving bruises where they’d be invisible to others but uncomfortable for her. </p><p>Dimitri paid special attention to her lower lips though, reclaiming all that Yuri had touched. There wasn’t a fold of skin that she didn’t lick or suck on. Byleth was in absolute shambles, absolutely needing release. The beast finally had mercy on her, letting the woman finish into her mouth and licking up all of the juices she squirted out from the intensity of the orgasm. But she hardly got the chance to relax after that.</p><p>“And one last bit of punishment,” Dimitri decided as she sat up and lined up their crotches. She sat down on Byleth, the other’s warmth chasing away the last of the cold down there. The beast then used her for her own release, torturing Byleth with further stimulation. It wasn’t a quick affair either, leaving the poor girl a squirming and moaning mess. Eventually she cried out as she released a second time, the juices between them making everything slippery and sending Dimitri crashing into her own release.</p><p>After that, Byleth just cuddled against her lover. She did her best to steal all of her girlfriend’s warmth so that way she didn’t feel like an ice sculpture anymore. Dimitri too calmed down, her look of anger and lust finally disappearing all together. “I can’t believe you fucked me against a glass door,” she commented quietly, not wanting to disturb the beast. To her surprise a sharp slap came down on her rear and made her jump.</p><p>“And I’ll do it again if you make me,” the other threatened in a serious tone. Byleth shrank then, her guilt from earlier returning. Her girlfriend dragged her back into a kiss then, looking into her eyes with nothing but love. “Just please don’t make me, Byleth.” There was a weakness in her gaze that told the smaller woman just how much what happened hurt her. She hugged her lover tightly, wanting to silently reassure her that she wouldn’t.</p><p>“I will not. I promise.” Her words were quiet but they held a great deal of meaning in them. She absolutely would not underestimate her pet again. Sometimes Byleth forgot just how cruel the woman could be, after all the taming she’d done. There was a small pause before Dimitri looked to the ceiling and visibly cringed. A blush dusted the blonde’s cheeks as she slowly came to her senses.</p><p>“I can’t believe I just fucked you against a glass door.” The amount of despair and embarrassment in her girlfriend’s voice had her genuinely laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>